Dirty little secret
by Dayerina
Summary: Cartman y Stan tienen una relacion en secreto y al tener que hacer un trabajo juntos, Cartman aplicara su plan, en el cual Kyle no esta incluido, si no Stan .::Stanman::. un poco de lemmon


_**Hola guapuras! (JA! Le copie a Yuya XD)**_

_**Después de un fin de semana castigada T-T**_

_**Regreso con un Stanman! ^^**_

_**Dirty Little Secret:**_

Era su secreto, solo de ellos dos y de nadie más…

Sus ganas de estar con el, eran inevitables

Quería tocarlo, acariciarlo, probarlo y declararlo como suyo

Pero no podia ser posible, ya que el le pertenecía al judio (o mas bien, el judio a el)

Pero daba igual, el dia que se enterara disfrutaría mucho el verlo sufrir

Por quitarle a Stan

Si fuera por el ya se lo abría dicho al pelirrojo

¿Y por que no lo hace?

Por Stan

Varias veces le ha dicho que si se lo puede decir, pero el pelinegro siempre contesta con un frio "No"

Cualquier persona que fuera muy sensible y sentimental ya lo abría dejado, pero Cartman no

Lo quería, y solo por alguna mirada acecina, un tono de voz frio y acciones crueles no lo iba a dejar

Eric Cartman SIEMPRE consigue lo que quiere

Y aunque andaba en secreto con el pelinegro, para el no era suficiente

Pero si quería estar con el, tenia que conformarse con eso

-La maestra me lo asigno como pareja- dijo Stan mirando a Kyle, muy tranquilo

-No se por que no quiso cambiarte conmigo!- dijo el joven pelirrojo con un puchero

-Pues ya vez Kyle, ya será en otra ocasión- dijo el pelinegro

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y miro al suelo, después, con el ceño fruncido, miro al castaño

-Si te atreves a hacerle algo…- comenzó a amenazar el judio

-Si, si, lo que digas judio marica- dijo Cartman haciendo una seña con la mano de desinterés

Kyle fulmino al castaño con la mirada pero no dijo nada, después su rostro cambio totalmente al dirigirse al pelinegro

-Cuídate Stan- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Stan suspiro y Cartman solo se aguanto las ganas de empujarle y gritarle "EL ES MIO, PERRA!"

-Ni que fuera a morir- le dijo Stan con una pequeña sonrisa

-Es que con Cartman, nada se puede saber- dijo el pelirrojo

Fulmino por ultima vez al castaño, este le contesto con la típica seña que hacia Tucker

-Te llamo?-

-No, dormiré en casa de Cartman, recuérdalo- dijo ya un poco fastidiado de la preocupación del pelirrojo

Kyle bajo la mirada y asintió levemente

-Asta mañana entonces-

-Si, asta mañana- dijo el pelinegro

Después el pelirrojo se fue, dejando solos al castaño y al pelinegro

Stan dio un fuerte suspiro y dio la vuelta, en dirección a la casa de Cartman, este hizo lo mismo

La caminata hasta la casa del ahora llenito castaño fue en silencio

-Tú mama no esta en casa?- pregunto el pelinegro al entrar en la casa de Eric

-No- fue la simple respuesta del castaño

Dejo su mochila en el sillón, el pelinegro lo siguió

Cartman fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, pero como siempre, no habia nada bueno

Dio un suspiro y fue a la sala, encontrándose al pelinegro sentado en el sofá, apunto de prender la tele

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo

-Por que?- pregunto el pelinegro algo alarmado por como el castaño se lo habia dicho

-Primero hagamos el trabajo, para no desvelarnos- dijo sacando un cuaderno de su mochila junto con su lapicera

-Solo por eso? Pensé que iba a ser algo mas importante…- dijo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, mirando al castaño

Este se le acerco de forma peligrosa

-Y que el trabajo no es importante?-

-Desde cuando te volviste tan responsable?-

-Desde que se me da la gana-

Se sentaron en una mesa, algo enojados, pero tranquilos

Su relación era asi, siempre

Peleaban un poco, después olvidaban lo ocurrido y no hablaban más del tema, asi era su relación

Comenzaron a hacer el tal trabajo, pero Cartman no solo quería que el pelinegro estuviera ahí para "Hacer el trabajo"

Claro que tenia otros planes, planes en los cuales Kyle no estaba incluido, si no Stan

**1**

Cartman comenzó a tocar la pierna de Stan con suavidad, este solo soltó un pequeño suspiro y continúo con el trabajo

Entrelazo sus piernas con las de el

**2**

Las caricias empezaron a aumentar y a hacerse más intensificadas, rozando levemente la entrepierna de Stan

Este soltó un pequeño e inaudible gemido de placer

Cerró los ojos un momento y entreabrió la boca, Cartman sonrió con victoria

**3**

Aun acariciándolo y rozando su entrepierna, acerco su rostro al del pelinegro, juntando sus labios en un beso, el cual Stan respondió

La mano del castaño se situó en la entrepierna y aun besándolo, comenzó a masturbarlo

Stan soltó un gemido dentro del beso y abrazo al castaño por el cuello

Cartman sintió como la entrepierna del pelinegro se comenzó a poner dura y sin pensar, la presiono un poco

Stan se separo del beso y miro al castaño con un leve sonrojo

-E-eso duele- dijo el pelinegro

-Disculpa, lo hice sin pensar- dijo bajando la mirada

El pelinegro lo miro un momento y sonrió, tomo su barbilla y lo beso denuevo

Ahora el comenzó a masturbar al castaño con suavidad

-Stan…- gimió el castaño mirando al mencionado los ojos

Y como no le gustaba quedarse atrás, también volvió a masturbar al pelinegro

Este se sentó en las piernas del castaño y sonrió con lujuria

Esa sonrisa era única para el castaño

Comenzó a dar envestidas aun con la ropa puesta y besando de forma apasionada al castaño, este respondía de la misma manera…

_**.::Después::.**_

Las envestidas eran rápidas y placenteras, los gemidos en la habitación los excitaban más y la mano de Cartman en la entrepierna del pelinegro se movía a una velocidad anormal

Al final el primero en venirse fue Stan, que termino manchando la mano y el pecho del castaño

Cartman dio unas envestidas más y también se vino, dentro del pelinegro

Soltaron un fuerte gemido, llenando la habitación

Stan se retorció un poco, mientras que Cartman casi rompía las sabanas

Jadearon y se miraron sonrojados, con la respiración agitada y algo sudorosos

Cartman salio del interior del pelinegro y se acostó boca abajo, alado de el

El pelinegro hizo lo mismo y tomo la mano del castaño bajo las sabanas, le regalo una sonrisa

-Esto solo es nuestro secreto- dijo Stan

-Nuestro "Pequeño" sucio secreto- le dijo el castaño igual que el pelinegro, para después caer dormidos

_**.::FIN::.**_

_**Apenas estaba viendo que no es el unico fic que tiene el mismo titulo**_

_**Pero, la diferencia que tiene el mió es que NO ES UN SONGFIC! (Ni siquiera sabia que habia una canción con ese nombre ._.)**_

_**Bueno, espero te haya gustado esto y si fue asi, no te cuesta nada en dejarme un lindo review ^^**_

_**See ya! :D**_


End file.
